


Feel better, darling?

by DamieMontclair



Series: Damies Jangobi Week 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Handcuffed Together, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, Jaster is so done, M/M, Myles thinks its hilarious, forced to work together, jango is not happy, obi-wan is an incorrigible flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamieMontclair/pseuds/DamieMontclair
Summary: Jangobi Week Day 4: Forced to work together (/handcuffed)“Hello there,” The Jetii drawled, the quick flash of panic at waking up in a cell carefully hidden behind a pleasant mask. “Obi-Wan Kenobi. May I inquire who I have the pleasure to be cuffed to?”Jango scowled. “You may not.”
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Damies Jangobi Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138931
Comments: 22
Kudos: 433
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Feel better, darling?

**Author's Note:**

> This thing did not want to be written. My brain hurts. Jango and Obi did not work with me on this one… And yet. Somehow. This is still over 3k.  
> I love them but I hate them.  
> This is proofread, but only briefly. Let me know if something doesn’t make sense!

The peace talks between the two ruling parties on Ruusan were not going well. Accusations of corruption were flying on both sides, tensions running high. They wouldn’t be able to continue talks until the claims were investigated, which was how Obi-Wan spent his week running around the capital, chasing leads and following up with informants. He was tired, run down and stuck on this Force forsaken planet until he could find the evidence he needed to push the negotiations forward.

The last thing he needed was getting jumped by a Mandalorian in a dark alleyway. He choked as he landed on the ground, the air leaving his lungs in a rush at the weight of a fully armoured adult Mandalorian landing on his back. With a grunt, he flipped himself around, facing the Mandalorian. 

“Why were you talking to that rodian?” the Mandalorian hissed, modulator crackling.

Obi-Wan was about to answer when he caught sight of the merc behind the Mandalorian. Then, the world went black as they were engulfed in the blue of a stun shot.

***

Jango woke up to a pounding headache. He lifted his hand to rub at his temple but was bought up short by the weight on his wrist. He cracked his eyes open and groaned at the sight of the cuff. What the kriff? He looked around, finally spotting the Jetii laying opposite him, a cuff on his left wrist. Jango’s eyes trailed along the energy trail connecting the Jetii’s cuff to… his own cuff. He groaned again. Just his kriffing luck. 

With a grunt, he pushed himself up. There had to be a way out. He searched the small cell, finally settling down in front of the door control panel. A quick survey of the panel only confirmed what he’d already been afraid of. They weren’t getting out of here without a spike and seeing as he had been stripped down to his kute, he didn’t exactly have access to that. He’d have to wait until the guards came to check on them if he wanted to escape. With that out of the way, he turned his attention to the cuffs. They were a brand-new bio-lock model Jango had been eyeing for himself. He needed more secure cuffs for his bounties. Unfortunately, this also meant that they were not getting out of these without some highly specific tools, unless they could get their hands on whoever locked them.

Movement in the corner of his eye made his head snap up. The Jetii was beginning to stir. Finally. Kriffing useless. Jango watched as the Jetii groggily took a look at the cell, before suddenly startling awake. The Jetii scrambled up, back to the corner, before finally registering the cuff linking him to Jango.

“Hello there,” The Jetii drawled, the quick flash of panic at waking up in a cell carefully hidden behind a pleasant mask. “Obi-Wan Kenobi. May I inquire who I have the pleasure to be cuffed to?”

Jango scowled. “You may not.”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at the man. Well then. If that’s how it was going to be. Obi-Wan walked over to the control panel. The man snorted.

“You’re not getting through that, unless they missed a spike while searching you before throwing us in here.”

Obi-Wan smirked at the man, pulling a spike out of his sleeve and getting to work on the terminal.

Jango blinked. “How the kriff did they miss that?”

“Oh, they don’t usually bother searching Jedi beyond the obvious,” the Jetii handwaved, focus entirely on the panel.

“Di’kute,” Jango sneered.

“Be glad they are, it does work in our favour right now,” the Jetii – Kenobi – threw over his shoulder. “You wouldn’t happen to be familiar with this model of energy cuffs, would you?”

“They’re the newest U25T bio-lock energy handcuffs from MioTech. Unless you have some very specific tools hidden in that karking tunic of yours, we’re not getting out of them anytime soon,” Jango drawled, looking up at the Jetii with a look of utter boredom. "So, what are you planning to do once you get that door open?"

“Finding out who had the rather brilliant idea of abducting a Jedi and a Mandalorian.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “Check their terminals, maybe this is the lead I’ve been looking for.”

“Wonderful. So what, you’re going to drag me around after you?” Jango asked flatly. “What if I say no?”

Obi-Wan grinned. “I’m sure I can provide some… incentive. You’ve got to be missing your armour by now, darling.”

Jango froze. The Jetii wasn’t wrong. Nothing for it, he’d have to work with the Jetii. He got up from his spot on the floor, moving closer to the terminal. “Do you even know how to use a spike?” he grumbled, pushing the Jetii out of the way. The Jetii jabbed him between the ribs before pressing a button on the panel.

“As a matter of fact I do,” Obi-Wan said, as the door swooshed open behind him. He walked out the door, waving at Jango to follow him. “I need to find a terminal so I can slice into their system. I’ll look for my intel, you can look for where they put your amour.”

Jango nodded, decidedly unhappy to be stuck following the Jetii, but seeing no other way out of this. He still had a bounty to take care of, and if he was right, this was the building. He could take the opportunity to code himself into their system and come back later. With that decision made, he stepped out of the cell, determined to see this through and never, ever see the kriffing Jetii again, with his smug smile, and his soft red hair and his illegally good look.

It didn’t take long for them to run into a terminal, and Jango watched as the Jetii pulled out another spike, plugging it into the terminal before pulling a datastick out of- did he just pull that out of his _belt_? Not the dozen pouches on his belt, but the kriffing belt buckle? What kind of Jetii had equipment like that? Who the kriff was this Jetii? He felt like he’d just slid into an alternate reality or one of those ridiculous spy holos. He shook his head and kept watch while the Jetii skilfully sliced into the terminal and downloaded the data he needed.

Once Obi-Wan was done getting the proof he needed to move the peace talks forward, he stepped aside, allowing the Mandalorian access to the terminal. While the man was busy looking for where his armour had been stashed away, Obi-Wan could help but watch him from the corner of his eye. The man was handsome. His curly brown hair just called for someone to run their fingers through, and those lips would look beautiful swollen from too much kissing.

While looking for his armour, Jango quickly codes himself into the system, sneaking a glance at the Jetii to make sure he was busy keeping watch. No sense making his intent here known when their objectives clearly didn’t line up with each other. The terminal pinged with the location of his armour, displaying a map with both the terminal location and the location of his armour. He quickly memorized the way before pulling the spike out and handing it back to the Jetii. “Follow me.”

They made it to the storage room without running into any of the mercs, much to Jango’s displeasure. He’d love to take a few of them down a peg or two. But that wasn’t meant to be. The Jetii quietly shut the door behind them, Jango already riffling through crates to collect his gear. He put on his chest plate as soon as he found it, the weight comfortingly familiar. Soon he had the rest of his armour on, but he was still missing his blasters. He grunted in displeasure as he came up empty after going through the last crate. Kriffing mercs. If they thought they could take his blasters and get away with it, they had another thing coming. He turned around, only then remembering the presence of the Jetii, who was leaning against the wall, lightsaber back on his belt, scrolling through a datapad. A kriffing datapad. Jango shook his head. He was done questioning the Jedi and his apparently endlessly deep pockets.

“Let’s get going. The sooner we’re out of here, the faster I can get us out of these.” He waved his cuffed wrist before opening the door. And promptly ducking back when he came face to face with one of the mercs. Determined to finally leave wherever here was – he really should have checked on the terminal – he stepped forward, jabbing the merc in the neck before kneeing them in the gut. The merc stumbled back, stunned, and Jango made a quick grab for the man’s blasters, shooting him. He was about to shoot the other merc when a knife went flying past him, burying itself deep in her unprotected side.

Jango turned to the Jetii who was twirling a knife. No. No, he was not going to ask. He did _not_ want to know. Kriffing Jetii and their kriffing force. He started walking down the corridor, tugging the Jetii along with him. They needed to get out of here and back to his ship. Once they hit orbit, he could comm Myles and get them out of these kriffing cuffs. He shot the next two mercs before the Jetii had the chance to do anything. Then, the Jetii tugged him back behind a corner, and they watched a larger patrol pass by. Jango was almost willing to let them pass unharmed, until he spotted the one at the rear with his blasters strapped to his hips. Jango stepped out, quickly shooting the first two mercs before jabbing his elbow into the third one’s face, grabbing onto his collar and flipping him over his shoulder. The fourth merc fell with a thud before Jango could shoot him.

The Jetii casually stepped forward and waved his hand in front of the remaining mercs face. “You will give us the blasters.”

The merc handed over the blasters and the Jetii passed them over to Jango before quickly cuffing the man with his own cuffs and knocking him out.

“Feel better, darling?” Obi-Wan asked, watching appreciatively as the Mandalorian strapped the blasters to his hips.

The Mandalorian scowled, yanking the straps tight. “Let’s get out of here.”

The rest of their escape went by rather uneventfully, much to Jango’s disappointment. It didn’t matter though, he was coming back and taking out the whole hut'uunla lot of them. Served them right for taking his armour and chaining him to a Jetii. Jango recognised the area they were in once they stepped out of the building and started dragging the Jetii in the direction of the space port. He startled when a hand slipped into his, trying to pull away only for the Jetii to hold on tighter. “What the kriff do you think you’re doing?”

The Jetii smiled pleasantly. “It wouldn’t do for anyone to notice that wonderful cuff linking us together now, would it darling?”

Jango bit back a snappy retort. The Jetii was right and he karking well knew it. He scowled all the way to his docking berth, ripping his hand out of the Jetiis as soon as the berth door closed behind them. He practically ran up the ramp of the Legacy, fully expecting the Jetii to follow.

He lifted off as soon as his ‘passenger’ sat down in the co-pilot seat, slapping the Jetiis hands away from the controls. They hit orbit without any issues, and Jango put the Legacy on autopilot before inputting a familiar comm-frequency. It took a few minutes of the unit clicking them through hyperspace relays before the call finally connected.

“Jango! That was faster than expected!” Myles said cheerfully. “Did you run into any trouble?”

Jango lifted his cuffed wrist into sight of the holo-projector. “You could say that.” He glared at Myles as his best friend started laughing at the sight of the cuff.

“Weren’t you- weren’t you just eyeing a pair of those?” his so-called friend gasped out between bouts of laughter. “Guess you won’t have to buy them anymore.”

Jango waited, arms crossed, until Myles got it out of his system. Hopefully the di’kut would be able to help them out of their current situation.

“I take it you need help getting them off?” Myles asked, a large smile still splitting his face at the sight of his disgruntled friend. “I can get them off, but you’ll need to meet us halfway.”

Jango threw a side-way look at the Jetii who was lounging in his co-pilot seat. “I have a… guest on-board.”

“Don’t tell me- you got cuffed to someone?” Myles laughed again, before shouting at someone out of the range of the projector “Hey! Get this! The great Jango Fett got bio-locked to someone! This is the best thing that’s happened in _ages_!” The sound of laughter erupted from Myles side of the comm, and Jango turned a betrayed glare Kenobi’s way when the Jetii couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter.

“We’ll meet up with you in a week.” Jango said grumpily, before jabbing at the switch to shut down the comm unit.

For the 6 days it took them to reach the meeting point, Kenobi was insufferable, flirting at every opportunity – Shower? “You might as well join mine instead of sitting on the bathroom counter” Sleep? “There’s only one bunk.” No matter the issue, Kenobi had a solution, usually delivered with a smile and a wink. But Kenobi wasn’t all smiles and snarky comments. Sharing a bunk also meant that Jango noticed things, such as the redhead’s nightmares, how he would startle upright in bed, then carefully slide down to the floor and meditate for the rest of the night cycle, hiding his shaking hands in his sleeves. Jango noticed how Kenobi would skip first meal, when the meditation hadn’t managed to fully calm the tremor in his hands, and hand him an extra ration pack later in the day. Wouldn’t do for the kriffing Jetii to pass out on him after all.

***

The first thing Myles did when Jango stepped off the ramp of his ship was laugh at him. The second thing he did was inform the whole karking ship that _Jango Fett_ was cuffed to a _Jetii_ and somehow both of them were still alive. Jango could feel himself flush at that. He didn’t _hate_ Jetii, he just… strongly disliked them. Once Myles had finally gotten the laughter out of his system, he carefully freed them, making sure the cuffs could still be used.

Once free, rubbing at his wrist in relief, Jango threw a disgusted look at the cuffs laying on the table. “I could think of at least 5 better uses for these,” he grumbled under his breath, before snagging them off the table and stomping back to his ship. “Are you coming?” he shouted at Kenobi over his shoulder once he noticed the other hadn’t followed him. Course not, they weren’t cuffed together anymore. He took off once he was sure his passenger was on board, glad to finally get away from all the teasing. The others could go kriff themselves.

They skirted around each other for almost the entirety of the trip back, unsure of the boundaries now that they weren’t forced to stay together at all times. They still shared a bunk, and Obi-Wan still had nightmares – so did Jango, not that he let the other know. Jango would still press an extra ration bar into Obi-Wans hand when he’d felt too unsteady to eat in the morning… 

On the last day of their trip, Obi-Wan decided enough was enough. He grabbed the cuffs and walked up to the cockpit. 

“So, you said you knew a better use for these?” Obi-Wan said, the handcuffs dangling from the fingers of his raised hand. He was leaning against the frame of the door, hips cocked. The redhead smiled at Jango coyly, glancing up at the other man from beneath his lashes. “Care to share?”

Jango stared at the other man. This… wasn’t what he’d expected. His eyes moved from the cuffs to Obi-Wans face, and with three quick steps, he was across the room and kissing the Jetii deeply. He moaned into the redhead’s mouth when hands came up to stroke through his hair and cradle the back of his neck. They parted for breath. Obi-Wan was just leaning down for another kiss when the proximity alert went off. They’d reached their destination. Jango cursed as he stepped away from the redhead, slamming the levers and buttons to get them out of hyperspace on his way to the pilot chair. Worst kriffing timing ever.

He did not look at the Jetii while he landed the ship, focusing on the descent, knowing they’d both be parting ways the moment they touched down. Just his karking luck. Obi-Wan was a really good kisser too.

He sulked after Obi-Wan as the man got up and walked through the ship. On the ramp, just before Jango walked back into the ship, Obi-Wan grabbed his wrist and pulled him into another kiss. The redhead smiled as he pulled away, quickly pressing a comm into Jango’s hand. “Comm me!” he said, with a wink.

Jango grinned. “Let me know when your next mission is, maybe I’ll get to show you those other uses then!” he threw at the Jetiis retreating form, smirking when the Jetii stumbled slightly at his words.

Maybe he didn’t have the worst luck in the galaxy after all, he thought, looking down at the comm in his hands. 

***

When Jaster heard the rumour about Jango’s Jetii lover going through the ranks, he thought it was just an exaggeration. Being handcuffed to someone for a few days didn’t make you someone’s lover after all. All thoughts of an exaggeration flew out of his mind when he saw Jango strut off his ship, his smile eerily reminiscent of a tooka who got the cream. Well kriff. Maybe it was time to work on their relationship with the order.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> di'kute: idiots  
> hut'uunla: cowardly


End file.
